Timeline
This is a loose timeline of major events in the Buddyverse. Key events and changes in mainline games are also noted. Year 0 Events in Kanto (FR/LG/Let's Go) Core events are the same with some exceptions: * Blue does more to stop Team Rocket * Green is present as a trainer * Archer is an admin * Mega Evolution exists Red is canon PC. The failure to stop Team Rocket in one timeline created Dimension R0K-3TO. Year 3 Events in Johto (HG/SS) Core events are the same. Ethan is canon PC. Year 4 Events in Hoenn (OR/AS/Emerald) Core events combine elements from the three games. Team Aqua's success in one timeline floods Hoenn and creates Dimension 7.8-10a. Norman's dialogue implies that May is the canon PC of Sapphire. Year 6 Events in Unova (Black/White) Core events are the same. Hilda is canon PC. Year 8 Events in Kalos (X/Y) Core events are the same. Events in Unova (B2W2) Core events are the same. Virbank Slodges try to reconnect people and their Pokémon. Their constant rejection from the public causes them to start Team Buddy. Year 9 Events in Tuxon (What If England Was a Pokémon Region?) Notable events: * Looker arrests Brutus and Nero yet Sophia evades arrest. Nero is ultimately returned to Julius, who banishes him. Sophia returns to Antoria. Brutus's fate is unknown. * Team Imperium is stopped, but not disbanded. * Victoria is revealed to be the Tuxon League's traitor. * Victoria is seen with an old book, researching a legendary. Year 10 (first half) Events in Unova (What If I Had a Pokémon Evil Team?) Notable events: * Buddyization and Lucid Mist are introduced. ** Professor Fennel is Buddyized for the first time. * Team Buddy is disbanded. Buddy, Rosie, Cherry, and Danny return to their normal life. Events in Alola USUM Core events are the same. Notable distinctions from Sun and Moon: * Lusamine hasn't been infected with Nihilego toxins yet * URS has a partnership with the Alolans * Faba was demoted to intern Year 10 (6 months later) Events in Ultramegalopolis (What If I Made a Pokémon Game?) Notable events: * Zossie and Diglett are Buddyized. Team Buddy crosses the Ultra Wormhole and invades the Ultra Recon Squad's headquarters Events in Alola (Aether Foundation Audio Logs / Alola Vacation) Notable events: * Lusamine is infected by Nihilego toxins * Scientist B-A5 develops Nihilucid Mist * Buddyized Pokémon are created * Cynthia goes to Team Buddy's spa and gets Buddyized. Through force of will, she escapes, only to be captured and Buddyized again * Garchomp is Buddyized * It is revealed Professor Fennel was Buddyized again * Nihilucid tests start, but Cynthia and "Mr. Lightbulb" are the only functioning test failures. * Scientist B-A5 is Buddyized and disposed of. He is replaced by Cynthia, who is in turn replaced by Daniel (who is also disposed of) Year 11 Events in Hedne (What If Scandinavia Was a Pokémon Region?) Notable events: * Sigurd reforms and Team Berserk leaves Hedne, open to becoming more understanding about Dragon-types. Due to Team Berserk staging their invasion before Isa and Otso started their journey in one timeline, they succeeded in their plan and created Dimension Z-13B. Events in Merahla (What If Egypt Was a Pokémon Region?) TBA Events in Alola (Team Buddy Returns) TBA Year 12 Events in Antoria (What If Italy Was a Pokémon Region?) Notable events: * Team Esteta is disbanded relatively peacefully * Marco officially joins Team Rocket. He starts apprenticing under Giovanni Trivia * The Sinnoh and Galar events are currently committed from the timeline, as Sword and Shield hadn't come out when the timeline was first created and Mr. Buddy is waiting on the generation 4 remakes before solidifying when the events occur in the timeline.